User blog:Lyndongwapo/Eksem, the Soul Eater
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Ranged |health = 30 |attack = 70 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 390 (+71.45) |damage= 56.74 (+2.42) |range = 550 |armor = 25.55 (+3.05) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.524 (+0.241%) |healthregen = 6.45 (+0.82) |speed = 350 }} Eksem is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities New Version= Eksem dagger basic attack is piercing in a line (does not homing). It will deal to first unit it hit and to Enemy Champion but deal 35% damage to other target hit. will gain speck of soul)}} as bonus . |description2= Passively gain . marks a unit, killing the marked target unit with leave a Speck of Soul}}. Killing a unit with critical strike, guaranteed a soul drop. }} }} Focuses his fire to target unit and removes basic attack's winding up, this means he can move freely while executing this an attacks. If the target moves away from his attack range, it will automatically end the effect. |description2= Gain bonus when targeting an Enemy Champion. |description3= Activate this spell again to cancel the effect. |leveling= speck of soul)}}}} |leveling2= }} |cost= 7 |costtype= Mana per dagger |cooldown= 2.5 seconds }} }} When an Enemy Champion is out of their sight, they are marked by Eksem. This mark will trigger on Eksem's next attaxk, dealing bonus based on their . |description2= Eksem release a dark cloud at his surroundings. Unit hit by cloud are while Eksem became for the same duration. |leveling= speck of soul)}}}} |leveling2= seconds}} |effect radius= 420 |cost= 100 |costtype=Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Release a dark dagger toward the target direction, this will deal as and apply mark in over 5 seconds. Attacking the marked target will be for 0.75 second in every attack. |leveling= }} }} |range=575 |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Syphon the life of target Enemy/Ally Champion in over 1.5 seconds that deal overtime, if enemy unit. He will also be by percentage of damage. |description2= If the Enemy target is killed, he gain bonus Speck of Soul}}. |description3= When Eksem executed his ally with this spell, they will be revived after 10 seconds in base platform. Eksem can only target ally based on the amount of Damage. |leveling= of target's missing health)}} speck of soul)}}}} }} }} |leveling2= }} |cooldown= seconds |cost= 200 |costtype= MANA |range= 500 }} }} |-|Old Version= His basic attacks is released in a line unlike other hero it is homing to target. The first unit it hit will take 100% of his AD and it applies all on-hit effects. If the first unit it hit is been killed Eksem's attack (dagger) will travel further, piercing to all unit it encounter but stops if it hit enemy champions. Piercing dagger will deal 30% less damage to non-champion units but deal increased damage to enemy champions. * First basic attack to a single unit will mark them for 2.5 seconds, if unit is been killed while marked, unit will leave a part of thier soul in place that stays in over 15 second duration. Picking up the soul will heal Eksem and empower the Piercing damage of dagger. |leveling= }} }} }} Eksem can only toogle on this skill once there is any target enemy unit at his range. Instantly gain an increasing movement speed from 5% up to maximum speed in over first 3 seconds. Each throw is considered as auto-attacks and release rate is measured from his attack speed. While this is active, Eksem automatically release a dagger toward the target unit, nearest unit (prior to champions) or to the unit marked by Black Heart skill. And Eksem can move freely without interruption while attacking. If there is no target unit at his range this skill will auto-matically Toogled Off. This also works as normal type of attacking, it can shift to new target by commanding it and can also applies on hit effects and can critically strike. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Mana per dagger |cooldown= seconds }} }} Enemy champion who lost their sight to Eksem will be marked. This mark will trigger if Eksem dealt damage to the marked unit, it consumes that it will deal 5% of unit's maximum health as additional physical damage. Mark has 1 second cooldown to every unit. This mark starts to fade after marked champion has thier vision toward Eksem, mark fades in over 2 seconds. And after any of mark is triggered, all mark will be removed to other marked champion. On active, instantly release a cloud of darkness at his surroundings which all enemy unit it hit is afflicted by darkness in over a duration. Unit affected by it will reduce thier vision range to 20% and cloaks Eksem into invisibility in same duration. |leveling= seconds |range= 250 |cost= 120 |costtype=Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Attacking the marked unit by black dagger, they will leave a speck of thier soul in place of impact. Piercing dagger doesn't count. Release a shadow souled dagger in the target lane, which the first champion it hit will be slowed by 50% in over 0.5 seconds then deal magic damage. Enemy chapion hit is been marked in over 3 seconds, Eksem's auto-attack trigger the mark which every successful land of basic attack will apply 0.5 second slow by 50%. |leveling= |range=575 |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Eksem cannot simply take the lives of his comrades, there is an icon found in the right side above the panel of champion status it is clicked by toogle on or off which is a sign of contract that Eksem can devour thier Soul. This allied champion will be marked by Eksem if their health reaches to the point which they can be executed by Syphon Life. Eksem release bandage at his mouth, then drain the soul of his target enemy champion or allied champion after channeling for 1.5 seconds. After channeling it will deal magic damage it is increased based on the missing health of a target enemy champion. Eksem is also healed for a percentage of damage. There is no limit distance in the shackle of drain, in order to break the spell, interrupt the channeling. *If the target is an allied champion, Eksem is healed then killing it will record as executed, remain eksem's healing then reduce the spawning time of the unit. *If the target is an enemy champion, Eksem is healed, target will be greatly slowed in over 2 seconds by 90% then killing it will gain him a bonus stack of Speck of Soul. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 200 |costtype= MANA |range= 500 }} }} Lore Eksem a skinny, pointy eared, grey skin and bandaged mouth type of creature which it resembles the appearance of elves. He hunts for a soul of any creature, all living things by the use of short bladed dagger as a throwing weapon. Residence; Twisted Treeline. Comments any comments for improvements. thank you, so i can submit my designs if anyone likes it.. Category:Custom champions